Held Within A Single Fragrant Blossom
by Kitsanken
Summary: It happened again. Like every time before he only caught a brief glimpse, but it was more than enough. The after image remained long in his mind’s eye after the vision faded and vanished. He could close his eyes and see every detail clearly.
1. Chapter 0001

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Held Within A Single Fragrant Blossom**

By: Chiruken

Chapter 1

It happened again. Like every time before he only caught a brief glimpse, but it was more than enough. The after image remained long in his mind's eye after the vision faded and vanished. He could close his eyes and see every detail clearly. It had occurred often enough that he'd managed to catch every minute detail and imprint it deep in his memory.

No one believed him, of course. It was considered just another random moment of insanity on his part and further proof that he wasn't ready to face the "real" world yet. He didn't care. He knew what he'd seen and it didn't matter to him what anyone else thought. He'd never cared much what others thought of him, not before and certainly not now.

He was content where he was. To leave would mean to never see the vision again and to him that was unacceptable. He cherished each and every brief glimpse, every momentary flash, everything. The thought of being sent away, of never seeing _her_ again, was intolerable in his mind and he was prepared to do anything to prevent the separation.

What did he care of the world beyond the walls of his confinement? What did the "real" world have to offer him? The answer was simple. Nothing. Outside of his safe haven was violence and recurring nightmares. As long as he remained where he was, he could pretend the nightmares never occurred, that his past was clean, that he was nothing more than another person going about the daily routine of life and living. If he were cast out, sent on his way, he'd have no choice but to face up to reality and he wasn't willing to do that.

He leaned back against the coolness of the wall and closed his eyes, a peaceful expression softening his features as he returned to the memories he held close to his heart. They were armor against the darkness residing within his soul, a ray of light leading him forward away from the abyss that awaited him.

First, he envisioned her eyes…blue, like a deep lake on a clear and cloudless day. Beautiful, serene, they were filled with quiet acceptance and no trace of censure like he saw in so many others eyes. A soft sigh escaped him before he could stop it. It had been so long since anyone had looked at him with eyes that held no hate or fear. He'd almost forgotten what it was like.

He wished he could see her face better, but every time she appeared to him, her features were blurred, hiding minute details beyond the slight curve of her cheek or the way her lips formed into a perfect smile. He imagined she would be beautiful, but not so much in worldly beauty as in spiritual beauty. Her face, her form, they could very well be pleasing to the eyes, but he felt it was her heart and soul that would shine through and dominate his senses if he ever got the opportunity to see her clearly.

He knew she had dark hair, long and rich, flowing down her back from a high ponytail held in place with a pink ribbon. Somehow he felt blue would be more appropriate for her. It would have to be something to match the depth of her eyes, a dark indigo perhaps. The dark strands framed her face perfectly, contrasting strikingly with the pale perfection of her complexion, curling against her cheeks with light caresses in a breeze he couldn't feel.

He longed to know who she really was. Or rather, _what_ she was. He suspected that she wasn't of the world of the living, yet oddly enough, the thought didn't frighten him as he knew it should. She would appear always the same, unchanging, dressed in a pale lilac kimono with tiny pink flowers dotting the fabric, clothing from a time long passed, yet she wore it with ease and no sign of stiffness or discomfort as so many did when dressed in traditional clothing for festivals and special occasions. Her obi was expertly tied, the material a deep shade of plum with white lines cutting through the dark hues in stunning contrast.

Whenever he saw her, she appeared to be carrying something, but he'd never managed to see clearly what it was. At times he'd almost thought it was a branch with flowers of some kind, yet he could never be certain. She always held it in her left hand, the side furthest from his limited view. He wondered if her spirit was forever trapped to the world of the living, unable to move on because of some perceived unfinished business as was the current popular belief amongst those who believed in such things. Or perhaps she was waiting for someone who would never appear. He didn't know and he longed to. He wanted to know everything about her. She had become his obsession from the first moment he'd seen her standing beneath the ancient tree in the walled garden at the back of the building he was housed in. Despite the coldness of the night and the snow beneath her feet, she appeared unaffected by the temperature and no puffs of condensation appeared before her face. It was when he saw that detail that he knew something extraordinary was occurring.

He often wondered if he approached her if she would remain or disappear like a mirage. She didn't seem to have a set schedule when she appeared or he would have attempted some kind of contact already, even if it meant risking the wrath of his "keepers". There was hope that he would get a chance in the days to come. There had been discussions of allowing him private time in the garden, supervised of course. He frowned a little at the thought, wondering just who they were trying to protect within the confines of the walled garden. He had no intention of causing harm to the flowers or the trees, yet they seemed to be particularly nervous of allowing him even that small amount of freedom.

Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing the striking amber gaze that many feared seeing return to his features. His lips curved upwards into a condescending smirk. If he truly wished to escape, he would have done so long before now. However, he was content to remain where he was…for the time being. When the time arrived that he was no longer content no walls could ever hold him if he didn't allow it. Those in charge of his confinement and "treatment" hadn't unlocked all of his secrets and he didn't intend that they ever would. There were certain things they were better off not knowing…better for him, safer for them.


	2. Chapter 0002

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Held Within A Single Fragrant Blossom**

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 2

He was somewhere close by.  She knew this because she could sense him.  She had yet to see him, but she was heartened to know that her search had not been in vain.  She knew that if she could feel his presence that he was certain to feel hers in return.  She could afford to bide her time and wait for him to come to her.  It wasn't as if she had anything better to do.

The wait, however, was tedious.  She'd never had an over abundance of patience to begin with, and this inactivity she was now experiencing was becoming more than a little bothersome.  She was, in effect, bored.  Because of that, she'd stretched a few of the rules.  Not quite broken, of course, but she knew she could look forward to receiving a reprimand in the near future.  Assuming, of course, her assignment ended any time soon.

For the life of her, she had no idea why she had been sent to complete this particular mission.  She wasn't a fool.  She knew there were other much more qualified for this than she could ever be.  Naturally no one had told her anything beyond the basics.  Even the identity of the one she was searching for had been kept from her.  She'd only been told that she would recognize his presence when she felt it.  As far as she was concerned that wasn't enough information by far.

She longed to return to her home.  This place she now found herself in had been fascinating in the beginning, but now she longed for the familiar comfort of her home and gardens.  At least there she didn't have to mask her presence to avoid the complications knowledge of her existence would bring about.

She sat with her back to the ancient tree she'd found a particular affinity to over the course of the last few months and stared sightlessly out at the small over grown garden.  She longed to cultivate it, to nurture the plants trying to grow within the cramped confines, yet she didn't dare.

She sighed and plucked at the grass growing beneath the wide reaches of the branches high above her.  She wondered, not for the first time, what the importance of this man was to the council and why they felt it necessary to bring him over in such a ridiculous manner.  As far as she was concerned it would be much more effective to just approach him with an offer and then negotiate the terms.  All this subterfuge was enough to give her a headache.

She looked around herself again and shivered despite the warmth of the day.  This wasn't a place she enjoyed being in.  At first glance it appeared serene with quiet solitude, yet beneath the surface she could detect something darker, something sinister.  She didn't like it.  The sensation made her hair stand on end and brought her instincts of fight or flight out.  She couldn't quite place what it was about the compound that caused such a negative reaction in her, but it was there all the same, touching the edges of her awareness with a sensation of oily fingers that made her skin crawl.  It was disconcerting at the best of times, and all other times it was just plain creepy.

She hummed softly under her breath as she turned her gaze to the large non-descript building bordering three sides of the garden with monstrous wings four stories high.  It really was an ugly building in her opinion.  It was huge with colourless stone facing and grotesque bars on every window.  Outwardly, it appeared to be a place of safety and seclusion, a retreat from the rigors of the fast paced world beyond its walls.  Yet, as she'd soon discovered, there was much more to this place.  There was corruption within the building, and unspeakable cruelty.

Her hands clenched into fists as she scowled at the building with narrowed blue eyes.  She longed to do something…anything…for the poor people held inside. sensed that, but more were like prisoners confined within the cold walls with the barred windows, their hope being sucked away with each passing day.  It made her heart hurt every time she sensed their anguish.  She wished she could help them, but to do so would be a blatant disregard of the council's decree that under no circumstances was she to meddle in affairs not her own.  It was more than a little frustrating for her.

She focused her attention on a window looking down from third floor onto the garden.  She could feel _his_ presence and for a moment she thought she could detect the outline of someone framed in the opening.  She debated for a moment on whether she should make an "appearance" again and decided against it.  It wouldn't do to spoil the aura of mystery she'd created around her own presence so soon.  A moment later the figure vanished from view.

She stretched out on the grass and stared up at the sky for a moment before closing her eyes to the brightness.  She longed to end this monotonous task that had been placed in her care, yet as the days wore on it was becoming increasingly obvious that the end was no where in sight.  Her thoughts drifted and she began to wonder about her home and the people she'd left behind when she'd been saddled with this assignment.  It wasn't that she'd volunteered or even had any inclination to do something even remotely like this, but one just didn't say no when the council made a decision.  It was unthinkable…and exceedingly foolish…to do so.

As her mind mulled over the mystery of why she'd been chosen she felt an abrupt shift and sat bolt upright, eyes wide with shock and a hint of horror.  Her gaze moved immediately to the window on the third floor that she'd been watching only moments before.  There was no mistaking it.  She'd definitely felt _his_ presence shift and become much stronger, more forceful…more terrifying.  Slowly she stood and closed her hands into fists at her sides.  It seemed her previously boring assignment had just suddenly become much more interesting.  Interesting…and dangerous, if what she was beginning to suspect was true.


	3. Chapter 0003

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Held Within A Single Fragrant Blossom**

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 3

It happened just as he thought it would.  He'd stepped outside into the garden, eyes watering from the unaccustomed brightness assailing his senses, flanked on either side by his "keepers".  As his sensitive eyes adjusted to the change in brightness, his gaze had fallen on the large tree he often gazed upon.  As he'd slowly approached it, very much aware of the watchful eyes following his every movement, _she _appeared before him.  But, this time it was different than all the other times he'd caught glimpses of her in the garden from the third floor window.  This time, she turned and looked right at him.

Her eyes, so deep and blue he felt he could lose himself in them, were filled with a multitude of emotions ranging from surprise to recognition to relief and finally settling on fear.  Why she would suddenly feel fear, he had no explanation for, yet all the same, it had been there.  His vision had nothing to be frightened of, not from him, not ever.  And yet, as their eyes met and held, he'd felt her growing apprehension before she'd abruptly turned from him and disappeared as if she'd never been in the first place.

It filled him with indescribable sorrow to think he had caused the shadows to enter her crystal clear eyes.  It was always the same, he found.  People would gaze on him and fear and disgust would replace all other emotions within their heart and soul, their eyes telling the tale more eloquently than words ever could.  It both saddened him and angered him.  He wasn't the same person he'd once been.  There was no longer any reason to look at him with fear and loathing.  He was different now, yet no one seemed to believe it.

That single frightened look within _her_ eyes made him wonder if he would ever find the peace he longed for, if he'd ever have hope of being accepted.  He longed for just one person to know him…really know him…and the rest of the world could be damned.  Just as long as one person could love and accept him for who he was, the real him, not the façade he was forced to wear by circumstances and past deeds.  He'd hoped, deep within his heart, that the vision within the garden would be that person.  It mattered not to him that she wasn't of his world, that she was indeed probably far beyond the reaches of time.  All that mattered was that she be the one to look at him with eyes that held no fear, but only the calm serenity he'd sensed within her from the very beginning.  Now, even that had been taken from him, leaving him standing in the garden beneath the glaring sun feeling the heavy burden of his past that had shaped him into what he now was come crashing down on his shoulders.

He had been rejected…again.  Only, this time it seemed far worse than ever before.  It seemed to him that now not only the world of the living deemed him unworthy, but also the world beyond.  What was he to do?  Where was he to go?  If he was unacceptable by all, then what was left to him to hope for?  Had everything been in vain?  By all appearances, this seemed to be the case.

A delicate scent came to him, teasing his senses, bringing him out of his morbid thoughts abruptly.  He closed his eyes, trying to identify the elusive scent, and sighed softly, his melancholy escaping with the small sound as he finally identified the fragrance calling to him gently.  It was hyacinths.  He opened his eyes and looked around the garden, searching for the origin of the delicate perfume and seeing no sign of the flower growing anywhere near.  He frowned in confusion and slowly stepped forward, following where the breeze carried the scent to him.

Moving around the tree he stopped abruptly, eyes wide with surprise.  _She_ stood before him, yet somehow, she was different.  She appeared, somehow, more tangible than before.  She still held the branch of blossoms, yet that wasn't the source of the fragrance he'd followed.  Her back was to him, her long hair flowing down her back, lifted by the same breeze he was now feeling.  She looked almost real enough that he could reach out and touch her, yet he refrained from doing so in fear of causing her to disappear again.

He glanced over his shoulder to see where his "keepers" were and realized in surprise that they were unaware of her presence.  They looked infinitely bored with the task of keeping a watchful eye on him and oblivious to the lady standing before him.  He turned back to the vision only to find her head turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes on him intently.  He longed to speak to her, yet didn't dare.  He felt that if he did she'd leave him again, only to never return.

Her lips curved up into a gentle smile as she slowly turned to face him fully and he was struck by the perfection of her ethereal beauty.  He'd be right.  It was more than just the physical…her soul's purity seemed to radiate out from her, making him feel, somehow, dirty, as if just by gazing at her he'd somehow allowed part of his own darkness seep through and stain the fragile loveliness of her untainted innocent heart.  Guilt swirled through him and he lowered his gaze to the grass beneath his feet and shifted uncomfortably.  He, of all people, knew how futile it was to wish for time to turn back for the chance to redo what had been done wrong, yet he found himself wishing for that, for the opportunity to go back and change the last few moments so that he could prevent himself from the folly of daring to look upon her and darken her brightness with his unworthy gaze.

The next instance his head came up, eyes wide with surprise as he felt a feather light touch upon his face.  She'd reached out and touched him with her cool fingers, bringing herself completely into his harsh reality and he wondered at that.  Why would a creature as perfect as she wish to lower herself to the world where darkness reigned supreme and her purity would be forever dulled?

"So…it _is_ you."  He blinked and gazed at her in surprise.  "I admit you gave me quite the surprise.  I was expecting someone…" She paused and tilted her head to the side, lips pursed thoughtfully as she returned his startled gaze serenely.  "Well, someone _taller_."  Her lips curved up into a smile.  "Well met, Battousai."


End file.
